Not So Evil After All
by Pattyfe-u-u
Summary: Regina Mills is tired of fighting her son's biological mother on everything, she just doesn't know very well how to stop. One day, somehow, she lets her guard down and The Sheriff slips right in; leather jacket and all. This is the start of a friendship, or maybe...
1. Chapter 1

The only thing that could be heard through the mansion was the clicking of keys being thrown forcefully inside a glass bowl. Regina sighs in frustration. The house feels so empty without Henry in it, but really who could she blame? She throws herself at the couch, covering her eyes with her arms. She knew he wasn't at the arcade, she knew he was having lunch with that obnoxious blonde woman, but she didn't want to fight him today, not again. Today her mood would only allow her to brood at her lonely home.

Funny how she came to think of this strange land as her home. The white walls of her house much more comforting than the palace ever was. She could still remember how anguished she felt, to be trapped as a circus animal. _Let's just not think about that_. She was so tired already, maybe she could just rest a little.

With that in mind she slips her heels off and does something she doesn't quite often do. Regina takes a nap.

Except it ended being more than just a nap. She wakes up to the sight of her son shaking her, worry written across his young face. And with a voice so small, he asks if she is okay and tells her she had slept all afternoon. Those weren't emotions Henry directed at her very often these days, so she tries to burn the moment in her brain and smiles at him with those big Regina smiles. "I'm so sorry Henry, did you walk home from school?" Her voice was a little raspy from sleep, but with the sweet quality it _always_ had when directed at her little prince.

"Uuuh...not really." He grins. "Emma brought me here."

"Oh." Shadows of recognition falls on his mother face, soon after he amends.

"She's actually still here." He braces himself for the yelling. "In our kitchen."

Expression now morphed in 'dear caught in headlights' she says a little louder than necessary. _"What?!"_

Emma accidentally chooses that time to come from the kitchen, drying her hands on a tonel. "Henry did you wake your m- oh Regina, hi." She waves a little awkwardly. "Please let me explain before you scream at me?"

Regina bolts out of the couch and while _marching_ towards Emma she growls "Miss Swan I don't think there is any qualified explanation for you being at my house, much less attempting to burn my kitchen!" The vein on her forehead was already beginning to pop.

Emma was a little amused "that's a no then." Regina doesn't look so evil with her make up ruined, hair curling on end. The considerably lower height caused by being without her heels also doesn't help her case. She looked kind of cute, not that the sheriff would admit it to the woman herself, but thinking it can't really do any harm. "Look I didn't want to bother, Henry called me saying you didn't come to pick him up and invited me to walk with him, when we found you sleeping he got worried, and I decided to let you rest and cook something, you know, for he to eat." At the sound of food Regina's stomach makes a sound. Emma chuckles. "I hope you don't mind, I really wasn't trying to piss you off."

Regina closes her eyes and breathes deeply. "You are trying to make it look like I forgot about him, aren't you? You're not gonna take him away from me by making me look bad."

At that Emma sighs and calmly states. "I'm not trying to take him away from you Regina, he isn't even mad he found you sleeping, right Henry?" He nods. "Will you calm down and just eat?" Emma didn't blame the Mayor, it is a rather Tiring job taking care of storybook.

At the sympathy Regina backs down a little, not roaring so close to Emma anymore but still cautious and nervously says. "Knowing you the food might be burned."

She doesn't mean it and Emma knows this, but it still stings a little. "Look I don't deserve that, but I was leaving anyway." She sighs and starts to walk away.

Henry stops her, sounding disappointed "Emma you not gonna eat?" He then looks at Regina with a 'do something look'.

"Relax kid, I can eat at granny's." She walks to the door and grabs her lather jacket. "Bye Mills."

Regina's stomach is rolling with guilt. "Wait Miss Swan. I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that." Emma turns and smiles. "Please eat with Henry, as it was you who made it."

Henry grins ear to ear and a 'Thanks mom.' Is directed at Regina, as he grabs Emma's hand and drags her to the kitchen. The sheriff smiles in thanks to the other woman. _"See? That's a start."_


	2. Chapter 2

Soon they were sitting together, Henry and his two mothers. After Regina told him to wash his hands, and took her usual place at the table, Emma took the place in front of her. They avoided each other gazes, and although no real menace existed there was definitely tension of some kind between them. Once Henry came back and sat at Emma's left. The air cleared, if just a little.

Henry is the first one to serve, grabbing a generous spoon of the macaroni and cheese, his eagerness is as visible as the hot steam rising from the pan, the dining room is filled with a delicious smell. Regina is impressed, although she refuses to show it. She is the second one to fill her plate and Emma eyes her with masquerade curiosity. Soon after the mayor, the sheriff goes for the pan and grabs a quantity she'd usually double.

"I hope you guys enjoy it, I'm not much of a cook." Emma smiles a little shyly.

"If's acfually preffy great" Henry immediately states. His mouth so full of food Regina tries very hard not to scold him. And Emma chuckles at how he looks a bit like herself, stuffing his mouth full like that.

After a few bites, Regina gives away a little of her appreciation. "It's not so bad Miss Swan, I definitely didn't think you had it in you." But the truth is that the taste is almost as nice as her own cooking.

Emma makes an effort not to roll eyes, but still smiles in amusement. "Thanks Regina, I'm sure there is a compliment there somewhere." Well it's a little better than just being called _plain stupid_ , Emma reasons with herself.

The mayor does roll her eyes and sips some water. "You just don't seems the type, that's all." The younger woman gives her a pointed look but before she can ask what type she is, Henry intervenes.

"So mom, before you tear each other apart, can I go play at Nick's house tomorrow?" He grins at his own humor.

"Did you finish your assignment for the week?" He nods. "And homework?" He nods again. "Well then I don't see why not." He smiles.

Dinner runs surprisingly amiable for the rest of the evening, the sheriff helps with the dishes without saying a word, and Regina actually allows her to go put the boy to sleep. The blonde looking at her with uncertainty when Henry grabs her hand and starts dragging her upstairs. Leaving the mayor alone to her thoughts for a moment.

She supposes the night wasn't terrible, and her son's adoptive mother's company is enjoyable at times. She moves to her study, grabbing a glass of apple cider before sitting at the couch. The sound of Emma's boots descending the stair removes her from her musings.

"Regina?"

"At the study." She waits for the woman while evaluating her presence. Maybe if she wasn't the savior, and more importantly the woman who gave birth to Henry, they could be friends. The blonde sheriff is a breath of fresh air on the town full of insipid people who seemed programmed to say the same sentence over and over, day after day. Regina questions what did the queen had in mind, trapping all of her enemies with herself for eternity. But no matter - it got her Henry, and for that she wouldn't change a thing.

Emma then reaches the door and walks in slowly. "So... he's asleep and I better get going." When Regina doesn't reply, she sticks her hand on the back pocket of her jeans. "Thanks for dinner."

Regina Looks at her "Why, dear, it was you who made it."

"You know what I mean." Is said by Emma, barely above a whisper.

"Hm, indeed I do." Regina's cheeks are tainted a faint pink, indicating the cider is making its effect. "Do you want-" She gestured at the glass.

"I shouldn't."

"Oh."

"It's just that I'm drivi-"

"You don't have to explain."

"Okay."

The air is buzzing with something almost tangible and dense, but neither women know what it is, acknowledging each other as they stare in silence. Both of them are anxious and wondering about the something that could be there, the weird compatibility they have even in anger could become a camaraderie, or even a friendship. Emma wants it, and doesn't exactly hides it, she makes friendly advances while, at the same time, not backing down from Regina's challenges. They have so much in common, even as distinctive personalities, each of them unique, _there is definitely something to learn from her._ Both woman pass that with looks - _if only life were favorable._

Emma breaks the quietness first, signaling to the front door. "I should..."

Regina shakes herself and gets up. "Yes. I'll accompany you."

And like that they cross to the front door, Emma grabs her coat, mutters her shy goodbyes and leaves, walking slowly to the gate. Regina is left with a last glance at blond curls and red leather before she turns back and softly closes the door. She sighs. _What strange day I just had_ , never guessing she'd actually be in the same room as the other woman for more than one hour, nor that she'd find some nonsensical words Emma spoke to Henry a little endearing. She's glad though, already too tired of the constant need to have her guard up with her son and others, the relief of letting herself just _be_ for a while sinking into her bones.

Regina slowly ascends the stair and slips into the hallway. She pauses at her son's door just to take a look at his sleeping frame for herself, then goes inside her luxurious master bedroom. The pieces of clothing that cover olive skin are unusually discarded at the floor, it's owner, too tired to care for a little mess, sinks on her comfortable bed, engulfing herself on silk sheets. That night she dreams of a castle and a lonely queen.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma wants to look back, she wonders what's the look to be seen on the mayor's features if she were brave enough to check. Maybe anger? No, not tonight. Conflict possibly, since that is whats plaguing the swan herself or maybe tiredness; she's sure there would be _something_ and a glance it's all it would take, but with a whole lot of effort the blonde woman shrugs the strange urge off and continues her path to the bug. It's only when she sits safely inside the yellow car that she lets out a small smile. _Looks like we can get along after all._ The sheriff forms a little plan in her head.

The next day is the day Henry's spending at his friend's house, he goes there right after school and is probably going to be back by nine. So at 19:00 pm sharp, the Sheriff knocks sofly at the front door with gold numbers plastered on it. Taking a breath to calm herself, she waits. A minute goes by before Regina greets her, confusion marring the brunnete's face.

"Miss Swan did something happen? Is Henry okay?" The mayor says that with an audible hitch to her breathing, her eyes have a mirth of concern.

Shaking her head the blonde assuages "No don't worry, everything's good. I was just passing by and I dunno, Henry's is not home I thought we could talk a little."

"About what, may I ask." Some lines form around her eyes, not quite squinting but cautious all the same.

"Henr-"

"I assure you, we have nothing to discuss, especially about my son." And as she goes to grab the door for a dramatic closing the sheriff holds it open, extending her arm and spreading her hand across the white painted wood. That move gets her almost face to face with the mayor as she steps up the little elevation at the Mayor's door.

"I'm not here to fight." Its said simple, and yet firm. The blondes eyes hold defiance but no real menace. "Let me in, Regina." _To my house or..._ And her demand is acepted with a scold.

Regina steps back and makes room for her to enter. "Fine. We can talk in the study." Is said calmly as the door is closed with a soft click and they make their way to the mentioned room with unfaltering steps. Once inside another door is closed and sharp heels make their soft sound against the carpet, all the way to the liquor cabinet. "What do you want Sheriff?"

"I want us to be frie-" The blonde had her back to Regina, so when she turns her words are eaten up halfway when she realizes the Mayor meant what did she want to drink. A sharp eyebrow quirks up at her, and the wine bottle in the brunette's hand gets a little shake, Emma makes a move with her hand "Wine is fine." And wine is poured swiftly. She takes a place at the loveseat and Regina brings the glasses, putting them on the coffe table and sitting on the other side.

"So you wants us to be _friends_..." The last word is savoured with humor and Regina hides her expression with her glass

"Don't say it like that." Is said with a groan.

"Like what dear? I'm just repeating your way of putting it. But no matter; I don't do friendships."

"You know what I mean, and neither do I."

"So what is it that you're asking?"

Emma pauses at this, not to think as she knows what she wants, she's invested, but rather to choose her words. Although they still sound uncertain once they're out: "I'm tired of fighting. I want... I dunno, a truce? Let me see Henry. Like not as his mom, I owm my decisions, but maybe as a friend?" She looks at the Mayor.

"But maybe as a friend." Regina repeats, in an attempt at mockery that really just sounds like she's considering. "You're really friendly today aren't you dear?" Her eyes gleam with amusement. _Even with all her toughness she still sounds like a puppy sometimes._ "But yes, having to deal with your insubordination is rather tiring."

"Is that a yes?" The blonde's eyebrows go up in expectation.

"No." Regina says. "It's a maybe."


End file.
